Talk:Seddie/@comment-25746087-20150528002749/@comment-25746087-20150529002520
@iEmbargo: And, as she said in "Better" - she has the right to drag it out and make it worse and to take her time until she feels better. '' Seriously? How is that fair to Nathan if the situation was not 'nearly 'as bad as Jennette perceived it to be, and yet she keeps this extremely strong grudge against him with being cruel to him for 'years, 'just so she, "feels better?" As for the Ariana situation, maybe Jennette didn't have to apologize in public, but to say the 'fans 'blew their fight into proportion?! 'She 'was the one who did that Twitter longer about the awful friend, 'she 'was the one who did the WNFS segment, 'she 'was the one who basically called Ariana a whore on Twitter, and Ariana never 'once 'said 'anything 'bad about Jennette publicly, 'never 'tried to, "ruin" Jennette's reputation. Does that mean Ariana never hurt Jennette? Of course not! I 'said 'that Jennette's 'private 'issues with Ariana were probably justifiable and true, and that whatever happened between them was 'not 'all Jennette's fault. But Jennette went 'completely 'over the line last year, and then had the audacity to not even own up to her mistakes, and blame them on the fans. Back to Jennette and Nathan, you may think that I am one of the one's who believe that Jennette and Nathan being together will increase the chance of Seddie. If you think I want Jennette and Nathan in a 'romantic 'relationship, you are 'very mistaken. 'Jennette and Nathan dating is 'impossible, improbable, terrible 'and 'delusional, and the tiny group of Jathaners left will soon realize that with Jennette's relationship with Jesse. I want them to be ''friends again, because they had a great friendship. Would their friendship help for an iCarly reunion and Seddie? Maybe, but what's more important is that they could possibly become ''friends ''again without it being awkward. I think if anything ''Jennette and Nathan ''are the ones who can't separate Seddie from Jathan, not the fans (although there ''are ''fans who can't separate them either). As for the "Nathan is a player" theory that you are strongly in support of-a thing with Jennette? Definitely possible. A thing with Ariana and Miranda? I don't think so. Yes, Miranda has talked about Nathan being flirty, and Miranda had said that when she looked at guys, she put them at Nathan's level, but Nathan and Miranda were ''never ''close, I'm pretty sure there have ''never ''been any indications of the two of them dating. Unless you would like to provide me with evidence. As for Ariana, I don't think Ariana ''ever ''talked about Nathan being flirty, and although there was a rumor about them dating, I don't think they ever did. As I've said ''over ''and ''over, ''I am ''not ''saying Nathan is 100% innocent '''and that he '''didn't hurt Jennette in any way. ''All I ''(and @Princess to an extent) '''''am saying is that to drag on this grudge for ''four ''years while Nathan has been nothing but kind and supportive of her is insane, and must hurt his feelings terribly. If he hurt her, did she have a right to want to stay away from him for a while? Absolutely! Does Jennette have to be Nathan's BFF again? Absolutely not, and she probably never will! But, the point I have tried (and failed apparently) to make in the past is that, although Jennette doesn't have to be ''friends ''with Nathan (as much as we want her to), or even really forgive him, she could still try to act civil when he's been so overly kind to him, because it's just ''common courtesy, ''no matter how famous she is. This post could get deleted as it definitely seems "anti-Jennette." I may get in trouble for this post, but I'm sorry if I offended anyone, truly, I just needed to post it, because I'm getting a little frustrated. And I know everyone has their opinions, and has ''every right ''to have ''their own ''opinions, but so do I, even though my opinions might be frowned upon......